In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,143, entitled "Apparatus for Automatically Profile-Forming Saw Teeth", there is disclosed an apparatus which feeds a saw blade, automatically and positively, for profile-forming of saw teeth. That is, in this apparatus, a carriage is fed longitudinally for engagement with a positioning claw which is engaged with a template or a saw blade used as a pattern and, upon determining the longitudinal feed accurately in relation with the template or saw blade, the carriage is stopped by a brake mechanism and fed transversely toward a cutter by means of a transverse feed cam to cut new saw teeth or recut teeth on an existing saw blade. As a result, even in cutting teeth for a rip saw whose longitudinal pitches are changed gradually, positive feed can be achieved in accordance with the template or existing saw blade. Furthermore, this apparatus includes a mechanism capable of cutting in either direction so as to cut both front and back teeth for a crosscut saw.
However, in the apparatus of my hereinbefore-mentioned patent, and in conventional forming of saw teeth by mechanical press, it is impossible to form mechanical saw teeth with truly high cutting ability since the saw tooth forming angle must be constant. Therefore, to produce saw teeth with truly high cutting ability, manual forming is essential. Only by manual forming, a saw blade whose tooth angles can be increased gradually from a minimum on the hand-held side to a maximum on the opposite side, can be produced. This method of forming results in time-consuming steps and high costs, thereby prohibiting mass production.